aqui voy 2
by suusy
Summary: CORREGIDA, lamento tener tan mala ortografia


_porque me siento asi,solo es una amiga,ni siquiera eso es una conocida y eso por alguna razon me hace sentir triste,no ,no es cierto conozco la razon pero soy demaciado orgulloso_ _como para aceptarla,son sentimientos tontos,pero cada que veo sus esmeraldas vuelo,me gusta estar con ella aunque solo sean unos segundos,mierda!! otra vez no quiero_ _que se aleje de mi maldición,,, lo admito _

_QUIERO BESALRA!!_

_me facinan sus cabellos rosas, quisiera enredar mis dedos en ellos ,pero le temo al rechazo ,me gustaria poder saber si yo le gusto, al parecer a mis kikkais tambien les agrada siento como_ _revolotean en mi interior._

_ahi viene no se como supe que estaria ,claro que lo sabia, aqui fue donde su equipo se formo hace 3 años, ya me vio se esta acercando ami_

shino ¿que haces aqui?-pregunto extrañada

solo descanso-conteste

no sabia que entrenaras aqui-dijo sentándose a mi lado debajo del árbol

queria un lugar tranquilo lejos de los disparates de kiba-le conteste

jajajaja shino kiba-kun es tan malo al contrario es muy divertido-dijo sonriente

_algo en mi interior se quema, no sabia que fueran tan buenos amigos_

al parecer son buenos amigos-le dije

no realmente no, solo lo conozco porque naruto me cuenta acerca de sus amigos-me dijo

ya veo y que te ha contado-le pregunte

pues que hinata (hinaperra) se desmaya de la nada,que kiba es muy escandaloso y que tu nunca dices nada, que solo sabe que estas ahi porque te ve-dijo

shino es cierto por que nunca dices nada?-pregunto

tal vez por que nunca me intereso nada-le dije

pero debe haber algo o alguien que te importe-me dijo

la verdad no lo se creo que hay una chica de la que estoy enamorado pero no estoy seguro-le dije

ya veo-me parecio que su voz bajo de tono-y por que no se lo dices?- dijo con voz apagada

le temo al rechazo tiene a todos los chico de la aldea a sus pies, podría escoger a cualquiera-le dije

la mejor forma de saberlo es...besarla-me dijo

_besarla_

Tu lo piensas así?-le pregunte

solo intentalo, no pierdes nada-me dijo-ya me tengo que ir-termino

espera te acompaño no es bueno que una chica ande sola a estas horas por mas fuerte que sea-le dije

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

el camino fue silencioso pero no pude evitar pensar en lo que me dijo

_besarla_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

ya llegamos -dijo a la vez que subia 2 escalones-nos vemos

espera-le dije-de verdad crees que debo besarla?-le pregunte

si según ino en un beso se expresa todo-me contesto

no lo sabes tu?-le dije

no la verdad no he dado mi primer beso aun-me dijo avergonzada

_vamos tu puedes no seas cobarde_

me acerque a ella di 2 pasos y retrocedió no quería dejarla ir, asi coloque mis brazos a su alrededor para que no escapara encerrandola entre ellos, la mire

estaba sonrojada tenia una mirada sorprendida y asutada pero con un brillo extraño, comenze a acercarme a ella mirando a sus ojos y a sus labios buscando alguna señal de rechazo, no lo encontre y me acerque mas hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca sentia su calido aliento sobre mis labios, nuestros alientos se mezclaban

shino...kun-susurro

la bese, fue buena la idea de no usar mi abrigo hoy solo estorbaria, era perfecto el momento pero no me correspondia asi que me separe, la mire tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba sonrojada se veía tan linda, mas de lo normal.

ahora se que no me corresponde-le dije

me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme pero senti que algo me tomaba del brazo y me hacia volver, despues senti sus calidos labios sobre los mios, me sorprendi pero después reaccione, puse mi manos en la suyas y las guie a mi cuello una vez puestas ahi puse las mias en su cintura, cerre los ojos y correspondi el beso.

nos separamos por falta de aire.

Lo… lo siento no debi hacerlo-dijo sonrojada

se dio la vuelta no podia dejarla ir, la tome del brazo y la atraje hacia ami estrechandola en mis brazos, besandola nuevamente esta vez ella se abrazo a mi cuello

y yo baje mis manos a su cadera acercandola mas a mi nos volvimos a separar por el maldito aire, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas.

se separo un poco de mi y coloco sus manos en mi rostro y subieron ala altura de mis lentes, acaso ¿me los iba a quitar? cerré los ojos esperando que me los quitara

senti que acaricio mis parpados.

abrelos...onegai-dijo con voz muy suave

lo hice los abri completamente mirandola, espectante a su reaccion

eres muy guapo shino-kun-me dijo

y tu eres hermosa-le dije-¿me amas?-le pregunte

si-me contesto

¿desde cuando?-le volvi a preguntar

no se cuando me di cuenta este sentimiento ya existia-me dijo

y tu?-me pregunto

si-le dije

desde cuando?-me dijo

desde que rescatamos a gaara-le conteste-o mucho antes

me sonrio y me volvio a besar

esta vez si me tengo que ir-me dijo

que duermas bien-le dije

tu tambien-me contesto

me dio un corto beso en los labios, la vi entrar a su casa y me fui ala mía

donde estabas?-pregunto mi madre(no se si tiene pero en mi fic si)

con la proxima señora aburame-conteste (este ya quiere boda)

se puede saber quien es?-dijo mi padre(ese si lo conozco)

haruno sakura-le dije

buena eleccion-me dijo mi madre-es muy linda

buenas noches-les dije mientras me dirigía ami cuarto

me fui a dormir solo para soñar con ella

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

fui al area de entrenamiento supuse que estaria ahí, si efectivamente ahi estaba entrenando con la hokage.

muy bien sakura, es todo por hoy-dijo la hokage

claro sensei-dijo

nos vemos mañana-dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo

la vi acercarse a sus cosas al parecer no me habia notado aun, me acerque y le tape los ojos

quien soy?-le dije

shino-kun que haces aqui?-me pregunto

necesito una razón para ver a mi novia, claro a menos que no quieras serlo-le dije

por supuesto!!-me contesto

lanzandose a besarme

te amo-le dije

y yo a ti-contesto

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Henos aqui con 21 años y en nuestra noche de bodas

shino ya estoy lista-escuche decir

_aqui voy _

**fin**

**bueno ya esta corregido gracias por susu reviews**


End file.
